Roses
by Starfreak10
Summary: Little shorts where Jack leaves Carter Roses
1. Chapter 1

**Roses**

**A/N takes place after solitudes.**

**Disclaimer: don't know never will all rights go to the people who made Stargate**

Dr Janet Frasier just finally let Sam out of the infirmary.

Sam quickly walks to her lab, speaking to herself.

"Finally I'm free to do work."

Carter really wanted to work for the past few days; she wanted some type of escape from the events that happened a few days before. Carter could not stop thinking in the infirmary; she just could not put a handle on things, all she could think about was how she almost failed the Colonel, she almost let him die.

At one point Janet even had to give her a sedative because she could not sleep, and even then she dreamed of that moment when she knew they were going to die, replaying it over and over again. Then she saw it on her desk a single yellow rose and a card that said "thanks for saving my life, if it weren't for you I would have died long before Daniel ever figured it out. Your friend Jack"

She smiles and thinks. "He most has had someone else put it here, because he is still in the infirmary."

Carter wondered if her and the Colonel will have a nice friendship over the years ….what she doesn't know is, it might just be more than a friendship.

**A/N ok this is going to be little shorts where Jack leaves Carter Roses throughout the years, oh and if you did not know is a yellow rose means friendship. PLEASE REVIEW ITS RAINY HERE SO YOUR REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME HAPPY**


	2. Midnight Rose

**A/N takes place in between nemesis and small victories.**

**Disclaimer: don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate They have big stuck on the plant for about 3 days now.**

Carter had no idea what to do with herself, if she's bored now, what is she going to do for the next few days? It's going to be at least 2 more days till the stargates up and running.

She thought "well The Colonel is enjoying himself at least, fishing all day, so relaxed without a care in the world. Teal'c on the other hand is growing this goatee thing on his chin, it's weird for the longest time I didn't think he could grow anything like that.".

Jack comes walking up to where she was sitting.

Carter looks up at him. "Sir all done fishing?"

Jack grunts. "Yeah nothings biting cause your thinking so loudly that your scarring the fish off, now do you mind telling me what's on your mind?".

Carter frowns. "To tell you the truth Sir I'm not sure what to do in my spare time."

Jack smiles. "Come take a walk with me, Teal'c we will be right back."

Teal'c just nodded his head in understanding. They walked for a long time without speaking.

Carter finally breaks the silence. "Sir, where are we going?"

Jack smiles. "I found a nice meadow that I think you will like. By the time we will get there it will be dark and you will get a nice view of the stars."

Carter smiles.

They finally make it to the meadow and Jack runs to the center and lies down; he looks to Carter and sees she is giving him a funny look. He pats the ground next to him and she quickly lies down next to him for a while they just watched the stars then Jack pulls something out of his pocket and Hands it to Carter.

What lies in her hand was a yellow rose with red trim around the top.

Carter looks to him."Sir, how did you get this?"

Jack smiles. "Over there I found yellow roses and I found some red liquid and died the trim red, not sure how long the dye will last".

Carter, smiles. "It's the thought that counts. Thank you Jack!"

Jack grabs her hand and pulls them up. "We best get going...Sam."

At that moment they knew in their hearts that these moments would happen for the next few years.

**A/N if you did not know yellow roses with red trim means he is falling in love with her ... Also I did this on my iPod so there might be a few spelling mistakes I take the blame for that sorry if you find any ...still not as long as i wanted it Sorry :( Review :) Please and thank you**


	3. Somebody You Wish You Could Have

**A/N Takes place in Divide and Conquer.**

**Disclaimer: really if i owned this i would not be wrighting on here and i would know RDA and i would be screaming i know RDA so no don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate**

She was just starring in her kitchen, just thinking about what happened today,

"Martouf, gone, Jack and her leaving it in the room. Why would I suggest that? I'm not even sure how to do that myself."

Then she hears a beeping sound, realizing that she just burned her dinner and that was the smoke alarm. She quickly opens a window, turns off the stove and runs and grabs a broom and whacks the smoke detector button with the broom and it stops, then the doorbell rings and she says.

"Oh for crying out loud, all man I'm starting to sound like him." she quickly opens the door. There he stood with pizza in hand.

"Care for any pizza?"

Carter, smiles. "Sure Sir, I just burnt my dinner anyway."

Jack smiles. "I know I heard the smoke alarm."

Carter quickly lets him in and she places the pizza on the counter and grabs some plates.

Jack hops on her bar stools "so what have you been doing this fine evening? Besides burning things, wait don't tell me you were thinking."

Carter glares at him and opens the pizza box; right on top of the pizza was a single blue rose.  
Carter smiles at him "I thought we were leaving it in the room?"

Jack smiles. "Hey I'm just here to eat and watch a movie."

Carter and Jack smile to each other knowing these little moments will be all they have for the next few years. Carter brings the pizza and plates to the tv .

"So what are we watching?" Jack pulls the DVD out of his coat pocket and chucks his coat somewhere. "The Wizard of Oz of course."

Carter laughs. "Of course we are, umm do you want me to hang your coat up?

Jack laughs, "No Carter sit relax, enjoy the movie."

Carter mumbles. "I don't know how to relax."

Jack grunts. "Someday I will teach you to relax,."

Carter laughs. "How are you going to teach me?"

Jack smiles. "By fishing."

**A/N new fact :) blue roses stand for I can't have you but I can't stop thinking about you, also the broom whacking the smoke detector we do that all the time in my house. Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews and people adding me to their story alerts I can't tell you enough how much it makes me happy, still wish it were longer ...SORRY**


	4. Roses Beneath The Surface

**A/N Happy Fourth...this one takes place in beneath the surface**.

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made Stargate.**

Thera worked hard today, she needed to catch up on some much needed sleep, but yet here she was waiting for Jonah at their normal meeting spot, they had a lot to talk about, she told Carlin not to come tonight she wanted to talk to Jonah alone, she would fill Carlin in tomorrow.

Jonah sits down next to her. "So what's up?" Thera gives him a funny look. "The ice is what's up, but you know that."

Jonah laughs. "No it's a phrase I remember, it means what-cha doing?"

Thera smiles "Just thinking."

Jonah smiles "about?"

Thera leans on his shoulder. "You."

Jonah nods his head. "I have something for you."

Thera gets of his shoulder and looks at him surprised. "What could you possible get me when we live in this place? Did you steal a pipe or something?"

Jonah laughs" no I got you this." and he pulls out a red rose made out of paper.

Thera looks at him in wonder. "What is it? And where did you get it?"

Jonah, smiles. "I asked Carlin if he ever saw any red and green paper around and he said yeah there is some in Brenna's office, when I went in there she was not there so I took a couple sheets of paper and made it."

Thera looked surprised. "You stole from Brenna? I have never seen this paper in her office."

Jonah frowns."no I left a note and she called me later and told me I could take it" Jonah said that sarcastically." of course I stole it. She would wonder what we were up too. Also I have never seen this paper in her office to, so where is she getting it, it can't just magically appear. As for what this thing is called I think it's called a dog."

Thera smiles. "You have a good point about all of that. But you call it a dog? That's strange."

Jonah shrugs "this Thing feels like it has importance between you and me and the word dog feels like it has some importance so put them together and it's called a dog."

Thera smiles and leans back on him. "Well the dog is beautiful.

**A/N hoped you liked it for some reason this one seemed the easiest to Wright I hope that's a good thing**

**Sorry for any mistakes …. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	5. The Rose That Helps You Find Your Way

**A/N I'm soo sorry took me so long to update, my friend gave me a stack of books to read and then the new sailor moon book came out. I'm so sorry. Anyway this takes place during threads.**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go to the people who made stargate.**

Sam walks up her porch like every other day but today was different. She was having her doubts about Pete AGAIN, as the wedding gets closer she can't stop thinking about Jack.

And there sitting on her porch was one single green rose, she hadn't gotten a rose from him in years, not after what happened to them under the surface, after that day we left each other alone for a while, he didn't even come to my lab just to bug me for a few weeks.

A little note was sitting next to the rose

"Dear Carter I think I found a Flower that you could put in your bouquet, your friend Jack"

Carter picked them up and ran inside to her computer she had no idea what a green rose meant, she started up her computer but it was taking way to long, she felt like time has stopped.

It finally finished starting up. She looked it up and saw there were many different meanings, but she found one that fit.

It said it means best wishes for a prosperous new life. Hmmm Carter knew it was wrong to marry Pete.

So she summed up her courage and walked out that door and went off to Jack's house. She had to clear this all up before it gets too far. If it gets too far she is going to end up hurting someone, it could be Jack it could be Pete, but all she knew was she doesn't want it to be Jack that gets hurt.

Of course by the time she got there she lost all her courage and waited ten minutes before she went to his back yard.

**A/N of course you all know what happened from there :) if not then go watch some stargate Review Please :) and thank you**


	6. White Rose

**A/N this the last one :) takes place between season 9-10 ...maybe even in the 200 episode**

**Disclaimer don't own never will all rights go. To the people who made stargate**

Jack knocks on the door "can I come in?"

Vala opens the door "no"

Jack glares I her. "Is Carter in there?"

Vala grumbles "no she's in the bathroom, and you can't see her anyway."

Jack pushes the door open all the way and walks in."yeah I know that, I just have a present for Carter." he places it on the table and walks out.

A few minutes later Carter comes walking in.

Vala smiles. "You didn't see Jack by any chance?"

Carter looks at her funny."No."

Vala smiles "Good. Now let's get this dress on." after they get the dress on Carter.

Vala pulls her over to the mirror. "You look amazing."

That's when Carter saw it, throw the mirror on the table, "what's that?"

Vala giggled "Jack left it for you."

one single white rose sat on the table and Carter knew who it was from.

Carter smiles in a couple minutes she will be married to the man who gave it to her

**The End.**

**A/N Tada all done btw white roses stands for weddings...really short i know :)**

**Thank you guys so much hope you enjoyed it please review**


End file.
